Love Everlating
by MissMusic443
Summary: Hermione is a wreck after the war and has a hard time dealing with Freds death. When she comes back to Hogwarts she gets the surprise of her life. And she loves it!


Many of you probably know who the Weasley twins are and you probably also know that during the war George Weasley lost his right ear, and Fred Weasley died. You also may know that when a wizard, whether they be pure-blood, half-blood, or muggle-born, if they are not ready to die they have the option of become a ghost back at Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~~~

Fred's burnt red hair and mass amount of freckles attracted many young girls, and he was attracted to some of them. But the one he grew to love so dearly it hurt was a young girl with curly brown hair and big brown eyes. Her name was Hermione Granger.

The first time the twins met the muggle-born Granger, Fred immediately only had eyes for her. For the next three years the only thing he did was watch from afar, but of course his 'other-half', as some may call him, knew all along that one day those two would be together. _Forever no matter what_.

At the beginning of Hermione's fourth year and Fred's sixth year, George asked Ginny for help in trying to get Hermione and Fred together because they both knew that those two liked each other a lot. So during the train ride to Hogwarts the two match makers left them in a train compartment together and by the time they arrived at their destination, they were finally together!

The two love birds decided to keep their relationship a secret as best as they could, and the year that Gred and Feorge left Hogwarts, Fred gave Hermione a promise ring saying that one day they would marry.

As you can tell they were madly in love.

But like all relationships they had their ups and downs and fought regularly, but no matter what the fight was about or how mad they got at each other their love was stronger.

When the war started the not-so-young girl wrote to her boyfriend as often as she could without being caught and when she came home they embraced tightly and he gave her a deep passionate kiss.

Before the final battle began they both asked, in the private space of their bedrooms, that whoever was listening and watching over them, for the each other to be kept safe. They hugged and kissed that night. As they lay in each other's arms they wept together knowing that this could be the last time they may see each other. But what they didn't know is that their love for each other was stronger than anyone could imagine. It was a force so strong that no matter what happened those two would be together and nothing could stop them.

When the trio got word that Fred had died, Hermione broke down crying hysterically. Once the war ended everyone tried moving on. Harry and Ginny started getting serious in their relationship, Ron started dating Lavender Brown, Percy took on the bachelor life, Bill and Fleur decided to start a family, and Charlie found himself a nice young woman. It took awhile but George crawled out of his mourning stage and started dating Katie Bell.

A few weeks after the war, in the Weasley's front yard next to a big oak tree lay a small little grave in remembrance of Fred and everyone else who died in the war.

The only one who had not changed was Hermione, she barely left her room, she now lived at the Weasley's, when she did leave it was just to take a shower, use the bathroom, and eat.

So as you can tell it was a huge surprise when everyone heard that the short brunette was going back to Hogwarts with everyone else to finish her seventh year.

As everyone walked into the great hall it was no surprise to see Professor McGonagall as Headmistress and of course a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Once Hagrid spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione he smiled broadly and waved veraciously. Harry and Ron cheerfully waved back while Hermione nodded her head courteously.

The ceremony led on and Hermione noticed that Nearly Headless Nick kept looking at her and giving her a hopeful look. This scared her, why did he keep on looking at her, did he know something about her that he thought she should know, and these thoughts kept running through her head throughout the whole feast.

The young woman was going to ask the ghost why he kept looking at her but she didn't get the chance since he floated quickly out of the gigantic room filled with cheerful noise made by a large amount of kids.

Once everyone was dismissed Hermione left in the opposite direction for a peaceful walk to bring her spirits up. This year Hermione declined the offer to become head girl so she was free to do whatever she pleased. Now that the Dark Lord was defeated and most of his loyal death eaters were in Azkaban with all of the dementors returning, things became more open and less secured. Seventh years were now allowed to roam the halls whenever they liked, as long as it was at a respectable time.

While walking around she let her mind wander. It had been about five months since the war ended and she had not allowed herself to think about her one and only true love Fred. Tears immediately sprang in her eyes. Hermione knew that there was no one else for her; no matter how hard she tried she could not stop thinking about him, every time she closed her eyes she saw his face and every thought she had was about him, deep down she didn't want to move on because the moments she shared with him and the memory's she had of him was all she had left. It was what kept her sane.

She walked around the school until she reached the Room of Requirements. Once she was there she walked back and forth three times thinking 'a place to let go'. Once the room appeared she rushed in and locked the door. When she looked around she saw a big clear bathtub and a snow white robe lying next to it. She quickly striped out of her baggy clothes and into the warm tub. Ever since dating Fred she got more self confidence and started to wear tighter shirts and shorter shorts. But after the war she began wearing her old baggy clothes and usually didn't even waste her time doing her hair and makeup.

The steamy water felt nice around her naked body and slowly her muscles loosened up and she relaxed enough to fall asleep. Upon waking up she noticed that everything was unnaturally still. She quickly got out of the bathtub and reached for the fluffy robe. The wet girl slowly put on the robes and turned herself around the room to see if anything was different.

When she reached the back corner of the right wall she about fainted. The person continued to stare at her. She didn't move a muscle and neither did they. Slowly they walked forward. Once they reached her he gently touched her cheek being careful not to fall through her.

The man in front of her was dead. He couldn't be here. Everything about him looked the same. Only difference was he was a little faded in color. His bright red hair was now a light sun burnt orange and his face looked paler then what it was before. You could now barely see his freckles and he wore a baggy purple shirt and some blue jeans. Everything about him looked the same.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. Standing very close in front of her was Fred Weasley. Only now… Fred Weasley was a ghost.


End file.
